


It's (NOT) Daddy's Fault!

by NobodyGivesAShit1969



Series: A new baby in the Alexandria Safe-Zone [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play Little Daryl Dixon, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angry Daryl Dixon, Crying, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Temper Tantrums, Upset Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyGivesAShit1969/pseuds/NobodyGivesAShit1969
Summary: Daryl is mad at Daddy. Daddy uses Aaron's visit to try and change Daryl's mind about what happened.Aaron and Rick are really good friends, so the searcher will do his best to make the baby stop being mad at his Daddy.





	It's (NOT) Daddy's Fault!

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to see the most adorable Daryl you've ever seen :'''3

Rick opened the door and smiled at his guest, waving him over before letting out a tired 'hi'. Aaron smiled and entered the house, saying 'hi' as well. Everything was so quiet that Rick seemed to worry for a little bit, which Aaron could notice, but then his facial expression softened and he was smiling kindly once again. 

"Where is my adorable nephew?" Aaron asked, looking around eagerly and hoping to spot the baby somewhere, maybe playing on the kitchen floor or something. He felt a little bit disappointed when he couldn't find him anywhere. 

"Oh, he's upstairs. He's really mad at me, so he said he'd take today's and tomorrow's nap this afternoon." Rick kind of snorted, finding his baby's creativity funny. 

Aaron looked at him, a little bit worried. Daryl wasn't the happiest person on Earth, yet he was hardly ever mad at his Daddy. "What happened? Did he get in trouble?" 

Rick shook his head. "No, he wasn't feeling well. He had woken up whining at 6 a.m, so I took him to my bed and we fell asleep. Everything seemed fine, but then he woke up with a fever and I told him that I had to take his temperature to see whether I had to take him to Denise or not. That's when the problem started" 

As Rick explained, Aaron kind of had an idea about why the baby had gotten so upset. 

"He tried to convince me not to do it, but he was really warm and I started to worry, so I decided I preferred to make him angry but to keep him healthy, other than making him happy but let him get worse. I guess I was right because he was 101.2°F, but he kind of hates me right now" Rick finished talking, dropping his thin frame onto the couch and letting out a heavy sigh. Aaron sat down next to him. 

"Poor baby!" Aaron bit his bottom lip. "Did you give him any medication?" 

Rick nodded. "Oh, yeah... I almost forgot: I took him to Denise and she told us he has some kind of infection in his ears and throat, so she have him a shot." The older man covered his face with both of his hands. He felt terrible for the baby. 

"How did he react? Was he afraid?" Aaron felt suddenly curious about what had happened in the morning. Rick looked at him and seemed to think about what he would or wouldn't add in the rest of the narration. 

"Well, he yelled at Denise before, during and after getting the shot, and then he said that 'the fucking doctor' was a 'weirdo' for 'liking to poke other people's asses'", They both snorted, Daryl was so funny. "And even though I couldn't help laughing, I had to swat his thigh to show him that he shouldn't embarrass Denise for something that wasn't her fault. And then he yelled and me and ran towards here, crying" 

"Rick, I'm sorry you had such a bad day." Aaron grimaced and Rick nodded thankfully. "Fortunately, I think I can make it better... If you wouldn't mind if I interfered, of course!"

Rick looked at him wide eyed and nodded repeatedly. "Yes, please! If you could convince him to come downstairs, that would be great" 

"Okay... I'll try. Anything for that little boy" Aaron said, standing up and starting to walk towards the stairs, then heading to the bedrooms upstairs. 

Once he got there, the only thing he could hear were his footsteps and a little sound that came from Daryl's bedroom. He eagerly walked towards the door and knocked gently on its wooden surface. 

"Go 'way... Don' need you pokin' at me. Had 'nuff 'ready" Daryl spat angrily from behind the door. Aaron couldn't help feeling bad for his sweet, little 'nephew'. He knocked on the door once more. "I sayed go 'way, Daddy!" 

"It's not Daddy, sweetheart, it's me, Uncle Aaron." The older man explained, causing the baby to remain silent. "Can I come in? Please?" He really wanted to see the poor, sore baby. 

"No Daddy wif you?" The boy asked, making Aaron think that he would have to try hard for the baby to forgive his Daddy. 

"No, little bug, it's just me. Promise" He said. 

A few moments later, the door opened just a little bit, Daryl peeking out from the little space there was for him to see. He nodded, opening the door completely for Aaron to enter his tidied room, and then he closed the door. 

"Daddy telled you to come?" The baby asked, sucking his thumb as he saw his pacifier was nowhere to be found. 

Aaron smiled sweetly at him, shaking his head. "No, puppy... I offered to come because I heard you weren't having a nice day and I wanted to know what happened and if I could make it any better."

"'Kay" Daryl shrugged, staring down at the floor and the light blue feet of his PJ's. 

"Want to cuddle a little bit, baby boy?" Aaron suggested, sitting down on the boy's bed and patting the mattress. Daryl nodded, his thumb still in his mouth, and walked towards the man, then straddling his thighs and sitting carefully on his lap. "Okay, wanna tell me what happened, sweet thing?" 

Daryl nodded, staring down and slipping his thumb out of his mouth. "Daddy was mean" He pouted, crossing his arms against his chest. His throat was still scratchy and it hurt a little bit when he spoke. 

Aaron covered his mouth with his hand, acting surprised. "Oh, he was? What did he do? Did you get in trouble?" 

Daryl shook his head, then using his hands to hide his reddenig face. "He took my temp'ture" He said. 

Aaron, not being able to decipher what the baby said because the sound had been muffled by his hand, tried to pry those away from Daryl's face. 

"Mmm!" Daryl whined. 

"C'mon, pumpkin... Let me see your beautiful face, please?" Aaron tried once more, finally getting the boy to show his face. "There you are, sweetie!" He kissed the boy's cheek sweetly. "Now, can you repeat what you just said, please?" 

Daryl nodded, even more embarrassed. "Daddy took my temp'ture. And it hurted" He said, his face reddening even more. 

"Really?" The older man asked. 

"Uh huh" Daryl pouted, nodding. 

"Well, bug... He did it because he wanted to know whether you were sick or not. I'm sure he didn't want to make you feel bad" Aaron caressed the baby's cheek, feeling the smoothness of his skin now that he was shaved. 

Daryl shook his head, frowning and crossing his arms against his chest once again. "He made it to be mean, a'cause 'f not.. He take my temp'ture the norm'l way" He said angrily and at the verge of tears. 

Aaron nodded, understanding what the problem was. "So... He used a rectal thermometer to take your temperature, baby?" The searcher asked, causing Daryl to nod as he pouted. 

"Uh huh... An' it hurted an' was cold. An' Daddy di'n't listen!" He started crying, sobbing like the littlest boy Aaron could've ever seen. 

"Shh... It's okay, it's okay..." Aaron rubbed circles on the baby's back to try and soothe him. "It's okay, I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose, sweetheart. I know he would never harm you intentionally" He said. "It's okay, baby... It's okay"

Daryl continued sobbing for a couple more of minutes, and then stopped, just leaving a few stray tears run down his red cheeks.  
Aaron was right, Daddy would never do bad things to him, or at least not on purpose, but... But why had he decided to humiliate him that much by using that weird thermometer?  
Daryl looked up at Aaron. 

"What, sweetheart?" The searcher asked, using his thumbs to gently wipe the baby's tears away. 

"It was 'miliating" The baby said, staring down. Aaron lifted his chin with his hand, trying to get the baby to look him in the eye. 

"I know, sweetheart, Eric doesn't like it either" He sighed. Daryl stared at him wide eyed. Aaron chuckled. "You know that he's my little boy, maybe not a baby like you but he's still a little boy, right?" Daryl nodded. "Well, when he's not feeling alright, I take his temperature with a thermometer like the one your Daddy used on you." Aaron explained. 

Daryl frowned. "Why? Dat's mean! It hurts!" 

Aaron shook his head. "I'm sure it doesn't hurt, baby... Maybe you were too scared and felt pain, but it's not something usually painful, at least not if you spread lube on it. Did Daddy put something cold and slippery on it, sweetheart?" 

Daryl thought about it for a couple of seconds before nodding. Aaron smiled. 

"But wha's dat?" The baby asked. 

"It's for your skin not to burn as the thermometer is being slid into you, baby" Aaron explained, leaving some other details out. He almost chuckled at the thought of the other uses lube had, which he would obviously not tell the baby about. 

"But it felted weird!" Daryl complained. 

"Well, that's part of it, I guess" Aaron shrugged. 

"Why you use it wif Eric?" Daryl asked, slipping his thumb into his mouth. He was feeling nervous and needed to calm down a little bit. 

"Well, baby, it's the most accurate way to take anyone's temperature, but mostly babies. That's why your Daddy used it on you and I use it on Eric, because you and him are little boys!" Aaron continued explaining. 

"An' he 'ets you?" Daryl lisped around his thumb. 

"Well, he has to, otherwise he knows I'm gonna have to force him." He answered, causing Daryl to stare at him wide eyed. "He wiggles sometimes, but he mostly likes to kick me, so whenever he starts getting rebellious against me, I give him a few swats om his bare bottom." Aaron finished explaining. 

Daryl slipped his thumb out of his mouth to speak clearly "An' he cries? A'cause I cry lots when Daddy gets angry an' spanks me. But he never do it wifout my nappy a'cause he says 'm not dat naughty" He explained.

"See, baby? If he didn't care whether you're hurting or not, he would just spank you on your bare bottom, but he doesn't, right?" Aaron said, smiling at the little boy. Daryl sighed and nodded, admitting that the older man was right. Daddy never wanted to hurt him, that's not what true Daddies do. 

"But 'Nise IS mean!" Daryl spat angrily, frowning. 

Aaron stared at him silently, waiting for the little boy to continue talking so that he could explain what he wanted to say. As Daryl remained silent, Aaron asked: "Why is she mean, pumpkin?" 

Daryl's face reddened even more than before as he said: "She pokeded me. Hard" 

Aaron nodded, understanding: "Why did she poke you?" 

"A'cause she sayed my froat and my ears wasn't good" The baby made clear he wasn't okay with Denise's decision to 'poke' him, speaking angrily and rolling his eyes. 

"Well, I don't know about you, but I thing that's a good reason to 'poke' someone, don't you think? If they're not feeling well, then specialists have to do something before they get worse" Despite wanting to just hug the baby and pretend he didn't think Denise was right just to avoid upsetting the baby even more, he knew that the little boy needed to be told that he can't choose what doctors can or cannot do if he's sick and he needs help. 

"I fink she an' Daddy just 'cided to be mean t'day." Daryl shrugged, never being one to give in easily. He said that Denise and Rick weren't right to humiliate him that way, and that must be the truth, no questions asked. "An' dey hurted me!"

"Oh, little bug... Where did she poke you?" He continues asking things he already knew, just to avoid making Daryl think that his Daddy had already told him what had happened that morning. 

Daryl bit his bottom lip before speaking: "She pokeded me here" He massaged his sore and padded butt cheek, again at the verge of tears. His bottom still hurt, his throat was still scratchy, and now he was getting very sleepy and warm! 

Aaron felt really bad for the baby, so he leaned forward and kissed his forehead, then pulling away quickly as he felt how warm the baby was. 

"Wha'?" Daryl asked, not knowing why Aaron would regret kissing his forehead. That was something he usually did, Aaron always kissed him!

"I have to take you downstairs so that your Daddy can take a look at you, sweetie! You're too warm!" Aaron said, starting to lift Daryl off his lap. The little boy started squirming and whining. 

"NOO!" Daryl shrieked, kicking his legs and flailing his arms. Aaron tried to hold him still, but it was too late and to calm the baby down. 

"Okay, okay..." Aaron started bouncing the little boy on his lap, but Daryl didn't want that either, so he began crying. The older man eanted to just cuddle the baby until he calmed down, but he couldn't just let Daryl get even worse since he was THAT warm. So, he started singing a lullaby until Daryl at least stopped sobbing, yet some tears continued sliding down his cheeks. "Do you need a nap, baby?" He said, causing Daryl to whine. "Noo! I need nofin'!" He crossed his arms against his chest and pouted. 

Aaron was about to say something, when the door slowly slid open and Rick entered the room silently. Daryl had to admit that he had missed the man, but he was still upset so he yelled and hugged Aaron so tight the other man could barely breathe. 

"Hey, sweetheart" Rick said, walking towards him. Daryl let out another shriek as he heard the man was coming closer and closer to him. 

"Close 'nuff!" Daryl said, then hiding his face into the crook of Aaron's neck. The searcher started rubbing his back. 

"I think he wants to apologize, baby" Aaron whispered into Daryl's ear. 

"He don' need come so close t' say sorry" The baby tried to hide even further into the crook of Aaron's neck. 

Rick snorted and sat down on the bed, right next to his baby and the other man, causing Daryl to whine. 

"I didn't come just to say sorry, honey, I came to check on you. I missed you, I missed my special 'Daryl cuddles'!" Daddy explained. The baby pulled a little bit away from Aaron's neck and turned hisbhead to look at Rick. As he did, Rick stared at him wide eyes, not having expected to see the boy's face so red and tear stained, with his hair stuck to his forehead because of the sweat. 

"You don' gonna have more cuddles a'cause you pokeded me" Daryl pouted, facing Aaron's neck once again. 

"You don't love me anymore just because I poked you?" Rick asked almost jokingly. 

Daryl nodded. "Uh-huh... Daddies not 'pposed to give they babies ouchies" The baby said, actually feeling hurt as he spoke. 

Rick stated at him and nodded, feeling bad for his little boy. "Ow... I'm sorry I made you feel pain, baby boy" Rick pouted as well. Daryl turned his head to stare at him once more, then getting to see how bad the man felt. Then, he turned back to Aaron, not sure about what he should do. 

Aaron rubbed Daryl's back and stared at him. "I think you two have to hug, guys" He said.

Rick nodded and held his arms up for Daryl to sit on his lap and cuddle him, which the baby immediately did. Once he was settled on Daddy's lap and curled up against his chest as they sat on his bed, Daryl started crying. 

Maybe it was Rick's peculiar scent, the warmth that his body irradiated, or that fuzzy feeling of safety and love Daryl always got when the older man touched him; he didn't know, but then it seemed too much. Daryl's skin was so warm, his eyes felt so puffy and his eyelids felt so heavy he couldn't resist it. 

"Ow, honey! What's wrong?" Rick asked, worried about his baby, then starting to rub circles on his back to try and soothe him. 

"I sowwy!" Daryl cried even harder, squirming between Rick's arms. "I sowwyyy!" 

"No, no, sweetheart..." Rick said. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize" The former sheriff kissed his baby's cheek, then letting out a "mmm" as his lips —and his whole face— felt how warm Daryl was. "Oh, buddy... I understand now" Rick nodded. 

"Mm" Daryl half whined/groaned, still crying a little bit. 

"I think someone's not feeling well, is he?" Rick asked, gently patting Daryl's bottom diapered, avoiding the sore zone. Daryl let out a whine, answering what Rick had just said. "Well, then I think it's time to change your diaper so you can take a nap, don't you think?" Daryl nodded, slipping his thumb into his mouth. "Denise said that you shouldn't take any pills or anything until this evening, so you have to sleep as much as you can since the fever will rise sometimes, bug" Rick explained. He sat Daryl on the mattress and stood up, then scooping the baby up and carrying him towards the changing table. 

"I think I should get going" Aaron said, standing up and heading to the door, then stopping as he heard Daryl shriek. He turned to stare at the boy, wanting to know what had upset him that much. 

"You stay, I nap wif you an' Daddy!" Daryl ordered, frowning. Rick patted his hip as a warning. He wasn't allowed to yell at anyone, specially grown-ups. 

"Daryl, little boys don't tell grown-ups what to do" Daddy explained, then looking at Aaron. The man seemed confused. 

"Stay! P'ease!" The baby lisped, knowing how much adults liked it because he was even cuter, if that was possible. 

Aaron bit his bottom lip as he glanced quickly at the clock on the wall and saw how late it had gotten. "Ow, puppy, I'd love to stay, but Eric's been waiting for me since noon and I'm sure he misses me" 

Daryl whined, trying not to lose control as his Daddy changed his soaked diaper. It was embarrassing enough to be changed in front of other people, so it was not an option to be watched as he threw a tantrum, naked and powdered, on a changing table. 

"But I'm more widdler 'n him! An' I need you t'day!" Daryl begged. 

Aaron didn't know what to say. "I- I... " 

Rick cut him off before he could say anything that could send Daryl a wrong message, such as the 'grown-ups owe babies explanations' one, and said: "Don't be selfish, that's not nice. Aaron has to go, end of the story" 

Daddy finished taping the baby's diaper and put him on another footed PJ's. Then, he scooped the baby up and walked him to his bed, where he laid down without even being told so. After that, Daddy covered him with his blankets and kissed his warm and red face. 

"I love you, honey" Rick smiled tenderly at him and then caressed his face. "Sleep tight, baby" He said, then motioning for Aaron to walk out of the bedroom with him. 

"Bye, little guy. Hope you wake up feeling a lot better" Aaron kissed Daryl's forehead and then started walking towards the door along with Rick. 

"Bye-bye Uncle Aaron, bye-bye Daddy. 'Ove you!" The baby said, smiling. 

 

The door closed and everything was silent again in the baby's room. 

Daryl fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! <3 Sorry for the spelling mistakes, but I did that on purpose to make Daryl even littler. :'3
> 
> Tell me if you want to read more <3 
> 
> Bye-Bye!


End file.
